Lost time Halloween
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Muchas de las antiguas tradiciones de la civilización pasada se perdieron, siendo el Halloween una de ellas. Sin embargo, algunos restos de esta fiesta prevalecen en las escrituras. Sabiendo esto, incluso con un encuentro casual ellos pueden envolverse en su propio 31 de Octubre - Capítulo aparte de Lost time memory por el especial de Halloween.


**¡Hola, FanFiction! Heme aquí nuevamente, ahora les traigo un One-Shot para no bombardearlos de puro drabble. En realidad es como un capítulo perdido de la saga de _Lost time memory_, pero debido a que no me pareció correcto mezclarlo con los drabbles y al ser un especial, lo coloco aquí aparte. Espero y disfruten la lectura, nos leemos más abajo :)**

**_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama_.**

* * *

**Lost time Halloween**

Ahora la oficina entera apestaba a detergente concentrado, en conjunto con el aroma fuerte de otros tantos productos de limpieza que poco a poco iban contaminando el aire enclaustrado allí dentro, como si el mismo enano estuviese dispuesto a matarlos de asfixia con tal de quitar las manchas que quedaron sobre el sofá del despacho. Quizá no fue la mejor idea estrenar el sofá nuevo de esa manera…

En silencio, Mikasa simplemente se dirigió hacia la ventana principal tras el escritorio con intención de abrirla y limpiar un poco el aire tóxico contenido ahí adentro.

—No la abras— Fue toda la orden que dio Levi sin siquiera mirarla para no descuidar su trabajo exhaustivo de limpieza, como si hubiese tomado de oponente al terco mueble que intentaba desmanchar.

—Vamos a morir intoxicados si no se ventila esta oficina— Refutó ella, manteniendo así mismo el habitual tono neutro y calmado de voz. Si bien detuvo su acción, no retiró la mano de la perilla de la ventana, denotando su disposición a abrirla de todas maneras.

—Se me van a volar los papeles.

Mikasa dedicó una corta contemplación a los papeles que yacían perfectamente ordenados en el reluciente escritorio, comprendiendo entonces que la obsesión del mayor por la limpieza y el orden era tal que si uno solo llegaba a salirse de lugar, enloquecería más de lo que ya estaba con ese frustrado intento por desmanchar el sofá.

Ella no contestó, simplemente reprimió un desganado suspiro antes de retirarse de allí y sentarse sobre la silla como si fuese la dueña de la oficina. Tras reclinarse contra el respaldo, posó vagamente la mirada sobre uno de los libreros en busca de algo con lo cual entretenerse. Se supone que se había quedado en un acto de generosidad para ayudar con la limpieza, ya que en parte esa mancha también había sido responsabilidad suya. Pero ya que el enano había afirmado que con su fuerza bruta lo único que conseguiría sería dañar más al indefenso mueble, la relegó de las tareas de limpieza hasta nuevo aviso.

No tenía sentido ir con Eren o con Armin, pues a esa hora ya estaban durmiendo, como todos los demás soldados en la base. Y debido a que no tenía aún ni una pizca de sueño, tampoco valía la pena regresarse a su cuarto para intentar dormir. Era más entretenido mirar cómo Levi se desesperaba en silencio por algo tan simple como el no poder quitar una estúpida mancha.

En busca de un entretenimiento adicional para matar el tiempo, decidió leer por encima los lomos de los libros en el despacho. De seguro su amigo rubio daría cualquier cosa por tener uno de esos en sus manos; libros que contenían todo tipo de información confidencial que el estado privaba al pueblo, como los libros secretos que tenía Armin y compartía con ella y su hermano de niños. Aquél era todo un librero entero repleto de ese tipo de textos, con tantas historias sobre el mundo exterior y las civilizaciones pasadas…

Pero hubo uno en particular que le llamó la atención. Uno que no precisamente podría definirse como grueso, ya que parecía ser de tamaño regular. De portada dura, color ladrillo envejecido por el paso del tiempo y alguna que otra mancha de humedad sobre la parte superior del lomo. Normalmente habría pasado desapercibido como cualquier otro libro más en el librero, pero ese en peculiar desentonaba con los demás si se le prestaba atención a las rebuscadas letras en dorado oxidado que indicaban el título.

Se levantó sólo para tomarlo con cuidado y mirarlo mejor. Era un libro viejo, que si bien no tenía una capa de polvo o telarañas cubriéndolo era por la obsesión enfermiza de Rivaille con la limpieza. Lo que no entendía, era cómo había llegado un libro sobre viejas leyendas y mitos de la civilización antigua a la biblioteca personal del Sargento. Ciertamente, no se veía como algún supersticioso que prestase atención a esas historias mundanas y ficticias. Aunque tomando ese detalle en cuenta, tras pensárselo un poco debió imaginar que sólo se trataba de uno de los pocos libros que Hanji le metía en la oficina al faltar lugar en la de ella.

Al abrirlo, el olor a libro viejo que liberaron las páginas tenía tanto cuerpo que por un momento sustituyó al concentrado aroma tóxico de los productos de limpieza. Pero no le desagradaba; incluso lo sentía más agradable que el penetrante olor a detergente.

Con tranquilidad, fue cuidadosa al pasar las páginas para no romperlas ni arrugarlas, pues estas ya se veían en un estado deplorable por el maltrato de los años. Los bordes amarillentos y carcomidos, junto con las letras levemente despintadas delataban la antigüedad del texto que hablaba sobre diversos seres míticos de un sitio llamado "Europa". Apenas un resabio de lo que había sido la antigua civilización.

En sus desteñidas páginas, brujas, vampiros, duendes, hadas y otro sinfín de coloridas criaturas cobraba vida para asaltar con sus fantasías las mentes de los lectores. Mikasa para ese entonces ya carecía de la suficiente imaginación como para dejarse llevar por la magia de esos cuentos, pero sí acudió a su mente el recuerdo de una plática que Armin tuvo con ellos cuando eran más pequeños. Si no le fallaba la memoria, su amigo había explicado con gran entusiasmo que una de las fechas festivas más interesantes de la cultura antigua había sido una que se conocía con el nombre de "Halloween", o "noche de brujas". La idea consistía en disfrazarse de aquellos mismos seres míticos y salir a celebrar la noche, evocando a aquellas criaturas cuando la luna llegaba al punto más alto el 31 de Octubre.

—Hoy es Halloween— Soltó sin más como un comentario al azar, como invitándolo a hacer conversación para salir de ese monótono silencio en lo que ambos continuaban enfrascados en sus respectivos asuntos.

Levi apenas se permitió rodar levemente los ojos hasta centrarse en ella, con esa mirada característica en él y con un agregado implícito en esta que hablaba por él, con un lenguaje bastante claro: "¿Y a mí qué carajo me importa?".

—¿Y se supone que tengo que saber qué es esa cosa?— Decidió contestar en su lugar para no ser tan antipático. A ninguno le incordiaba el silencio, era su "hábitat natural", por así decirlo. Pero si ella quería charlar un poco para matar el tiempo, tampoco se iba a mostrar tan huraño.

Mikasa simplemente suspiró con cierta pesadumbre. Ya sabía lo que era intentar hablar con el otro. Por eso directamente casi no hablaban. Si no era ella la que se encontraba de mal humor, entonces era él. Pero ahora que había dado pie a un intento de conversación medianamente normal, no le quedaba más remedio que intentar sostenerla por un rato.

—Era una festividad que celebraban el 31 de Octubre los antiguos— Continuó pasando hoja por hoja, entreteniéndose un rato con las ilustraciones de las caricaturescas brujas y los abominables duendecillos de los bosques. —Algo parecido a las mascaradas que celebran en la capital durante el carnaval, pero en vez de una simple máscara ellos se disfrazaban de algunos monstruos de los cuentos e historias.

Mientras la escuchaba, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de estar fregando el asiento del sofá, y lo único que estaba logrando era esparcir más la maldita mancha. Optó por dejarlo de momento, para así ponerse de pie con cierto agarrotamiento en las rodillas y acudir a su lado para asomarse y tratar de ver el libro. Esta vez no se quejó ante la diferencia de alturas, ya que al menos la otra fue lo suficientemente considerada como para bajarlo un poco y permitirle mirar las imágenes que iba pasando.

Pese a que mantenía esa misma expresión de siempre en su rostro, con discreción la miraba de forma atenta, escuchando detenidamente sus palabras. No lo que contaba en sí, sino la forma en la que lo estaba diciendo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que comenzaba a ver en ella un involuntario atisbo de su niña interior; un detalle completamente imperceptible para cualquiera que la escuchase. Pero él la conocía más de lo que hubiesen querido, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que al mirar ese libro, se estaba preguntando cómo habría sido vivir uno de aquellos míticos festivales de haber tenido oportunidad.

Y la suposición del Sargento no estaba muy desviada de la línea de pensamientos de la menor. Mikasa por un momento se había dejado llevar por las imágenes del libro, y se permitió admitir que le hubiese gustado pasar un rato como ese con Eren y Armin. A ellos dos claramente les encantaría, pues ambos se dejaban llevar fácilmente por ese tipo de cosas; y pese a que no le gustaban los sitios muy concurridos, incluso ella se habría sentido fascinada de ver en carne propia la decoración de las calles, las luces fantasmales, el festejo y jolgorio de los disfraces que invitaban a pasar una experiencia única.

Levi se fijó en el último dibujo en el cual la chica se había detenido antes de perderse por unos momentos en sus pensamientos más profundos. Era la caricatura de una criatura pálida, ojerosa y sombría, cubierto con una extravagante capa negra de cuello alto, y colmillos afilados sobresaliendo de su boca junto con algunas manchas de sangre.

—¿Te gustaría celebrar algo tan ruidoso y molesto como eso?— Hizo su pregunta casual, con la selección habitual de palabras para formularla en lo que volvía a mirarla de reojo, atento pese al semblante sombríamente desinteresado que mantenía.

Ella guardó silencio por unos instantes, como realmente preguntándoselo en un análisis del inusual chispazo de imaginación que se desató en su mente ante la idea que acababa de visualizar. Con un asentimiento leve y sin despegar la vista del libro, le dio a entender su sincera respuesta. Sería molesto y ruidoso, como todos los sitios llenos de gente. Pero si con ello lograba pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y conseguir que despejasen sus mentes de todos los problemas y presión diaria que experimentaban, entonces ella también podría tomarse la libertad de pasarla bien con ellos.

Aquél sin duda era un momento sumamente inusual entre los dos. Por lo general no se quedaban hablando. No con palabras, y no tocaban temas personales abiertamente, porque ambos estaban más cerrados que un par de ostras. Sólo se encontraban para tener sexo y lo demás quedaba totalmente libre de compromisos, por lo que directamente, no _pasaban_ tiempo con el otro. Quizá, si se tomasen la molestia de compartir más momentos juntos que no fuesen necesariamente para acostarse, podrían llegar a contemplar más facetas desconocidas de ambos, que igualmente sólo entre ellos podrían identificar. De no ser porque se trataba de él, nadie podría adivinar la clase se pensamientos que rondaban la mente de la asiática en esos momentos, y ella habría permanecido nuevamente sola, aislada en su propio mundo interno.

No fue delicado. Simplemente enganchó de improvisto el dorso de su bota contra el talón de ella para hacerla caer. Lo único que tocó el suelo por lo repentino de sus acciones fue el libro, ya que él la había acorralado contra el librero mientras que le daba soporte con sus brazos, que al mismo tiempo la encerraron entre la pared y su cuerpo. Su estrategia abrupta y poco convencional dio resultado para dejarlos al menos cara a cara, y sacando ventaja esta vez de la diferencia de alturas, Levi fue directo a atacar el cuello ya algo marcado de la joven.

Aprovechó que estaban a medio vestir y ella aún no se ponía la maldita bufanda. Los primeros botones de su camisa seguían desabrochados, lo cual era un obstáculo menos para conseguir su objetivo.

Mikasa no se había esperado un asalto repentino como ese, por lo que apenas había tenido tiempo de refrenarse un poco con su otro pie y aferrarse a los hombros del mayor antes de quedar acorralada y sentir el ataque despiadado hacia su cuello. Frunció levemente el ceño y medio cerró los ojos al sentir una inesperada punzada, que estaba doliendo más de lo que habría querido. Sin embargo, no se quejó y decidió dejar que él continuase marcándola hasta que lo vio separarse de a poco de ella, con esa enigmática y perturbadora mirada sombría enmarcando su piel blanca, resaltada también por el leve rastro de sangre que manchaba la comisura de su boca.

—No puedo hacer nada por la fiesta del Halloween ese que dices, pero al menos ahora ya sabes cómo se siente ser mordida por un vampiro— Decretó antes de pasar su lengua por los restos de sangre que tenía en los labios para limpiarse.

No podía cumplirle el pequeño capricho que ella deseaba de tener un momento de paz y diversión con sus amigos en aquella fiesta olvidada de la antigüedad, eso estaba completamente fuera de sus manos. Pero por lo menos podría cumplirle una mínima parte de ese deseo, encarnando tan siquiera por una noche la figura de una de aquellas criaturas míticas de la fiesta. La única que le quedaba.

* * *

**Well, esto en realidad salió un poco improvisado. Ayer me estaba planteando seriamente la idea de hacer o no un especial de Halloween, pero tras pensar y pensar y ver que un fic de ese tipo no puede encajar con el universo normal de Shingeki (y dado que aún no quiero intentar con universos alternos), desistí de la idea y decidí mejor no hacerlo. **

**Pero hoy de mañana me dije "hoy es Halloween", y quise al menos experimentar a ver qué salía. Intenté hacerlo convincente para que encajase con la trama original, ya que es verdaderamente difícil hacer un especial de ese tipo en un mundo como el de Shingeki, así que salió esto. No tendrá las típicas mascaradas, bailes, dulces, disfraces y demás que tradicionalmente ocupan las tramas de los fics en estas fechas, pero es como la mini versión del Halloween al menos para ellos dos. Espero y hayan disfrutado de este fic improvisado :3**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


End file.
